baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bram's Castle
Bram’s Castle is a secret location in Barony, found deep within the last major area of the game, the Citadel. Inside the castle is a slew of powerful monsters, ladders to traverse to new rooms, and a battle with Bram Kindly for a powerful artifact, the Wraith’s Gown. Description Bram’s Castle is hidden away behind a puzzle room on the 33rd level of the dungeon, requiring interaction with a floating crystal and two levers in order to access the portal to the castle.The castle itself is segmented into several “floors”, traversed through accessing ladders near the end of the current floor to access the next. The walls in this area are also reinforced, similarly to those found inside the Cockatrice Lair. First Floor On the first floor, the player is greeted with several rooms offshooting a large main corridor, each filled with several monsters and treasure chests. There are three rooms in total, the two small rooms to the left each contain two Skeleton enemies, a treasure chest and a fountain. The large room to the right contains six Skeleton enemies and a Ghoul Chef, with a single treasure chest and two sinks at the back. In the back of the main corridor is a ladder leading to the next floor. Second Floor The second floor is much more compact compared to the first, designed similarly to the normal floors of the Citadel with a cramped corridor connecting to small rooms. Here, three small rooms present a Succubus each, alongside either a treasure chest or two faucets and water inside the last room of the three. The opposite end of the hall connects twice to a large room housing four enslaved ghouls, as well as two treasure chests. At the end of the corridor is the ladder to the next floor. Third Floor Compared to the previous floors, the third floor is frequently empty, often devoid of both monsters and treasure. After passing by two gates, the large room that comprises a majority of this floor is shown to be a small library, with several rows of bookshelves and the ladder to the next floor. While seemingly pointless, this floor is home to four Shadows, who spawn inside the library and can then traverse the floors in order to fight the player. Top Floor At the highest floor of the castle is Bram Kindly’s personal room, which is larger than most other rooms of the castle, with areas of lava to accent it. It is here where the player will battle Bram, opening a portal near the back of the combat room once Bram is defeated. A lever is found near the back wall of the combat room, which opens up a secret treasury near the start of the top floor, containing two treasure chests. Trivia * Due to the design of the castle, allies will often be stuck on the first floor, since they cannot follow the player through trap doors like those used to travel from one floor to the next. Category:Vampire Category:Bonus Levels